


Tearin' at the seams

by Kindred



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Groot (Marvel), Alpha Peter Quill, Alpha/Omega, Baby Groot (Marvel), Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Human Rocket Raccoon, Hurt/Comfort, I Am Groot (Marvel), Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Rocket, Peter Quill Feels, Protective Peter Quill, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: It took a month to find Rocket, but what they find will change everything.





	Tearin' at the seams

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm stranges dreams again.

Peter kicked the desk at the man in the white coat, pinning him to the wall and then Peter pressed his boot to the edge of the desk and pressed it to the scientist that was crying out in pain. Gamora stood next to the whimpering man. “Where is our friend?” Peter asked the man applied very little pressure to the table pushing it into the man’s legs making him grunt. The man shook his head as he tried to push the table of him.   
“We will not ask again,” Gamora asked as he pressed a blade to his throat. The scientist bright blue eyes widen at the place and looked at two guardians and then at the others that now stood to watch. He licked his lips and watched as a small tinny tree-like creature standing on the woman with the blade at his throat and put his hand out and let long branches reach out and attach them to the Scientist's nose.   
“So what will it be? Torn apart by an angry tiny tree or tells where Rocket is?” Peter asked him,  
“I AM GROOT!” The angry yelled   
“Ahhhh OVER THERE! HE’S OVER THERE!” The man yelled as he pointed to the glass cell in the corner of the lab.

Drax and Mantis walked over and looked into the cell and frowned “There is only Terran in there.” Drax said, Peter, looked back at the Scientist and pressed his boot into the table making the man scream.   
“I say we start cutting up body parts!” Gamora sneered   
“I am Groot!” The tinny tree growled as he pushed his branches deeper into the man’s skull.  
“AHHHHH NO NO NO, IT’S IS YOUR FRIEND!”   
“ROCKET IT A SMALL FURRY RACOON!” Peter yelled   
“W-We put his mind into that Terran.” He whimpered.   
“What!” The group yelled, the Scientist looked fearful at the group and wished that the guards would come…why aren’t they coming…he thought.   
“Put his mind back into his body!” Gamora snarled her blade getting dangerously close to cutting his throat.  
“You c-can’t!”  
“Why not?” Drax asked as he turned to look at the bright blue-eyed man being held against the wall.   
“We wanted to know how he was made, but we didn’t want to destroy his mind so we put him in this body of mindless Terran. Arrrrah!” He gritted as he felt the desk pressure on his legs. “W-We…”  
“Dissected him and then destroyed the body.”   
“WHAT!”   
“I am Groot!”   
“Yeah, Groot you can do that to this piece of shit,” Peter said the white-haired man cried out as he felt smaller branches and twigs bury themselves deeper into him.   
“Wait wait please, he is alive in that omega’s body and-and he will be able to do all the same things he has done in the rodent's body but only better.” He tried to reason with the angry group, but that didn’t seem to make them any better. 

Peter and Gamora walked away as they let Groot finish of the madman, they stood by the glass and looked down at the small figure curled up on the bed. “He will not be happy when he wakes up,” Peter mumbled,   
“What is omega?” Mantis asked as she looked at the others.  
“It’s a Terran thing; there are alphas, betas and omegas. Omegas are normally sweet and innocent things but I think rocket will be anything like that.” He scratched his head, wondering what he was going to do. He looked down at the dark-haired omega and sighed as he rubbed his eyes as he felt his head start to hurt. For the last month, they have been looking for Rocket and this is not what they expected to find.  
“Will this be a problem for you?” Gamora asked as she turned to look at Peter placing a hand on his arm.   
“I don’t know, I’ve never been near omega in heat before, they aren’t really common in these parts.” He mumbled. “Let’s get him out of here; he will need to be somewhere safe when he wakes up. With his family.”

No paid any mind to the screams behind them as Peter walked into the cell, he picked up a blanket and placed it over Rocket as he pulled out the drips from his friend and then scooped him up into his arms and walked back of his friends. “Have a look for something call suppressants we will need those,” Peter told them,   
“What are they for?” The former assassin asked.   
“They will stop his heats.” Peter mumbled as he headed back to the ship “Groot come on the guy is dead.”   
“I am Groot!”   
“I know you angry but he is dead you can’t make him deader!” Peter tells the muttering being “I heard that.” Peter says as they leave.

It wasn’t long before the others came back with three big jars of small white pills each bottle label suppressants. “Well, that is worrying amount,” Peter said as he looks at them and then back up to his crew. “There weren’t any more omegas there were there?”   
“No we wouldn’t find anyone; they must have been keeping it in stock.” Gamora shrugs as she looked at Rocket sleeping. That didn’t make Peter feel any better as he turned back to the muttering omega on the bed.   
“He’s waking up,” Drax said,   
“What should we do?” Mantis  
“Nothing for a moment just let him come around first,” Peter tells them, it didn’t as long as they thought for Rocket to wake up. The moment he opens his eyes his whole body jerks as he cried out in pain before he huddled himself up at the headboard and covered his head. But that is when he notices something was wrong with him. “Rocket it’s me Peter?” Looking up the other Guardians were struck by the amber eye colour. 

Nothing was said no one moved as Rocker looked at them his breathing changing as he started to panic. “Rocket?” Gamora called to him and he looked at her and blinked as she smiled softly at him “Its okay Rocket your safe now.” She tells him   
“This is real?” He suddenly asked, his voice was soft and it made his eyes widen as he out his hands to his throat. “Wh-What did they do to me?” Peter picked up a small mirror and held it out to him. The dark-haired omega looked at it and frowned still feeling weary.   
“I will just put it on the bed,” Peter tells him, Rocket snatched it the moment it landed on the blankets and he looked at himself as terror and panic flooded his body.   
“WHAT DID THEY DO TO ME!” He yelled as he touched his face pulling at his lips to look at his teeth seeing normal human teeth but he had what looks like fangs. “No!” He cried out as he threw the mirror across the room just missing Drax.   
“It may look bad no but you will get used to it,” Peter tells him   
“I don’t want to get used to this! I want my body back!” Rocker snarled at him as he grabbed Peter by his shirt and shook him. 

The Star-Lord felt like his brain was being thrown about as he placed his hands on Rocket’s hands and got the omega to look at him “If we could we would but, we can’t Rocket you're stuck like this.” Peter tells him as he watches tears well up in the omega amber eyes. “Oh yeah, I am going to have real trouble here.” He looks at Gamora who rolled her eyes.  
“Ahhh they turned me to a pathetic Humie!” He screamed   
“Hey, I’m human!” Peter yelled back  
“Yeah, and you're pathetic!” Rocket snarled at him, and then he suddenly stopped and blinked at them he looked down to see Groot looking up at him. “This is real.” He whispered as Groot reaches up for a hug.   
“I am Groot.” Rocket sniffed and hugged the small being.   
“I missed you too.”


End file.
